Spark D. Sulfur
|} Introduction Sulfer Spark is the captain of the Judgment Pirates. Before eating a Devil Fruit, Sulfer was a learning to steal and cheat without getting caught. And self taught himself Parkour and Freerunning for getta ways and his father was a theif who had "the moves." After he ate the Devil Fruit, he decided to confront every pirate he sees. History '''Origin: '''When Sulfer was born, there was a curse in the village he was living in. Once 5 years, the village would sacrifice one of the children to protect themselves. When the villagers were going to sacrifice Sulfer when he was just a baby, his parents protected him and ran away to the harbor. When they get to the harbor, both his parents were shot down, but not from the villagers, from a pirate. For 10 years, the pirate teaches him the ropes. When he turn 12, he saw what he believed was a “regular” fruit in his teachers bag. When he ate it, a glimpse of his past started to rush in as quickly as the wind blows. He saw his parents, he saw his killer. At the age of 15, he killed his mentor. In honoring him, Sulfer burned his ship, with him on it, in a coffin. He then learned how to free run and Parkour, a trait from his father. He learned to cheat and steal a lot craftier than his mentor, a trait from his mother. In time and when he turned 21, he mastered his devil fruit powers. He decided to test and increase his skills by forming a pirate crew, and try to face all the pirates and anyone who he wishes. Personality Sulfer has a “Unique” type of personality. When he ate the devil fruit, he can clear his mind with ease. But he was given a second personality which blocks his mind from mind readers and disturbs Sulfer when never "he" can. Thanks to this, his mind is both powerful and psychotic. But if his crew is in danger or is having some difficulties, he and Nijuu will combined their minds to be completely one. When both Sulfer’s mind becomes “one,” he can be even more dangerous than the highest bounty pirate. Abilities and Powers '''Hand to hand Combat: '''Sulfer was taught by a low rank pirate, but was taught well enough to create his own style. He went to the lengths to travel to different dojos to learn multiple martial arts. Thanks to his self training, Sulfer is capable to fight up to 25 people at a time. '''Physical Attributes: '''After he killed his mentor, he trained to be like his parents. During that training, his body started to be sharpened. He is now physical attributes are now at high human levels. He can lift solid rock and metal up to 40 pounds, with devil fruit attack “Speed Force”, he can reach to superhuman level. '''Marksmanship: '''Sulfer learned his whole life how to use a gun specially. Now he can shot a bullet from a regular pistol from 165 yards and counting. He also self taught how to use more than one gun at a same distance. Devil Fruit '''Type: '''Paramecia '''Name: '''Shunji Shunji no Mi (lit. Flash Flash Fruit) Haki Category:Pirate